User blog:TheChibiKing/Top of the Billboard! (Song Contest)
I decided long ago to make this contest, and here it is! Explaining the Contest 2016 has given us lots of music: good music, bad music, slow music, fast music...however, some of them have a detail in common: they got a place for at least one week in the Billboard Hot 100 during 2016. But only some of them can be nominated as "the best". And this is up to you! ' ' Rules If you want to participate, you just have to do two simple things: #Check the list of candidates below (it's very long, but don't worry if you don't know all of them, because you only have to choose 20 of them) #As already said, pick your 20 favourite ones among them, and explain briefly why you have voted them. You can leave your vote until January 6th, 2017. I hope you enjoy this contest ^_^ Candidates OK, prepare yourselves, for a very long list... (note that not all of these songs are from 2016) -''$AVE DAT MONEY'' by Lil D***y ft. Fetty Wap & Richie Home Quan -''1 Night'' by Lil Yachty -''1999'' by Prince -''2 Phones'' by Kevin Gates -''24K Magic'' by Bruno Mars -''4 Your Eyez Only'' by J. Cole -''6 Inch'' by Beyoncé ft. The Weeknd -''679'' by Fetty Wap ft. Remy Boyz -''7 Years'' by Lukas Graham -''80s Mercedes'' by Maren Morris -''9'' by Drake -''A Guy With a Girl'' by Blake Shelton -''A Little More Summertime'' by Jason Aldean -''A Lonely Night'' by The Weeknd -''A-Yo'' by Lady GaGa -''Acquainted'' by The Weeknd -''Adventure of a Lifetime'' by Coldplay -''Again'' by Fetty Wap -''Ain’t My Fault'' by Zara Larsson -''Ain’t No Stopping Now'' by Kane Brown -''Ain’t Your Mama'' by Jennifer Lopez -''Alive'' by Sia -''All Eyez'' by The Game ft. Jeremih -''All I Ask'' by Adele -''All I Know'' by The Weeknd ft. Future -''All I Want For Christmas is You'' by Mariah Carey -''All In My Head (Flex)'' by Fifth Harmony ft. Fetty Wap -''All Night'' by Beyoncé -''All The Way Up'' by Fat Joe & Remy Ma ft. French Montana & Infared -''All Time Low'' by John Bellion -''All We Know'' by The Chainsmokers ft. Phoebe Ryan -''Alone'' by Marshmello -''American Country Love Song'' by Jake Owen -''Antidote'' by Travi$ Scott -''At Last'' by Sundance Head -''Attention'' by The Weeknd -''Back on the Road'' by Gucci Mane ft. Drake -''Back To Back'' by Drake -''Back to Sleep'' by Chris Brown -''Back Up'' by DeJ Loaf ft. Big Sean -''Backroad Song'' by Granger Smith -''Bad and Boujee'' by Migos ft. Lil Uzi Vert -''Bad Things'' by Machine Gun Kelly x Camilla Cabello -''Bake Sale'' by Wiz Khalifa ft. Travi$ Scott -''Bang My Head'' by David Guetta ft. Sia and Fetty Wap -''Be Alright'' by Ariana Grande -''Beautiful Drug'' by Zac Brown Band -''Best Friend'' by Young Thug -''Bet You Can’t Do It Like Me'' by DLOW -''Better Man'' by Little Big Town -''Big Rings'' by Drake & Future -''Black Barbies'' by Nicki Minaj x Mike WiLL Made-It -''Black Beatles'' by Rae Sremmurd ft. Gucci Mane -''Blackstar'' by David Bowie -''Blase'' by Ty Dolla $ign ft. Future & Rae Sremmurd -''Blessed Up'' by Meek Mill -''Blessings'' by Chance the Rapper -''Blow Your Mind (Mwah)'' by Dua Lipa -''Blue Ain’t Your Colour'' by Keith Urban -''Blue Notes'' by Meek Mill -''Body'' by Dreeze ft. Jeremih -''Body Say'' by Demi Lovato -''Bohemian Rhapsody'' by Panic! At The Disco -''Bored to Death'' by blink-182 -''Bottom of the Bottle'' by Curren$y ft. August Alsina & Lil Wayne -''Bounce Back'' by Big Sean -''Brand New'' by Ben Rector -''Break On Me'' by Keith Urban -''Break Up in a Small Town'' by Sam Hunt -''Broccoli'' by D.R.A.M. ft. Lil Yachty -''Burning House'' by Cam -''Burning House'' by Emily Ann Roberts -''Cake By The Ocean'' by DNCE -''Call on Me'' by Starley -''Came Here To Forget'' by Blake Shelton -''Can’t Feel My Face'' by The Weeknd -''CAN’T STOP THE FEELING!'' By Justin Timberlake -''Cancer'' by twenty-one pilots -''Capsize'' by Frenship & Emily Warren -''Caroline'' by Aminé -''Castaway'' by Zac Brown Band -''Champions'' by Kanye West, Gucci Mane, Big Sean, 2 Chainz, Travi$ Scott, Yo Gotti, Quavo, Desiigner -''Change'' by J. Cole -''Chantaje'' by Shakira ft. Maluma -''Cheap Thrills'' by Sia ft. Sean Paul -''Cheerleader'' by OMI -''Childs Play'' by Drake -''Chill Bill'' by Rob $tone ft. J. Davi$ & Spooks -''Church Bells'' by Carrie Underwood -''Climb Every Mountain'' by Jordan Smith -''Close'' by Nick Jonas & Tove Lo -''Closer'' by The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey -''Cold Water'' by DJ Snake ft. Justin Bieber & M0 -''Come and See Me'' by PARTYNEXTDOOR ft. Drake -''Come Get Her'' by Rae Sremmurd -''Company'' by Justin Bieber -''Confession'' by Florida Georgia Line -''Confident'' by Demi Lovato -''Congratulations'' by Post Malone ft. Quavo -''Controlla'' by Drake -''Cool Girl'' by Tove Lo -''Country Nation'' by Brad Paisley -''Cranes in the Sky'' by Solange -''CRZY'' by Kehlani -''Cut It'' by O.T. Genasis ft. Young Dolph -''Daddy Lessons'' by Beyoncé -''Dangerous Woman'' by Adriana Grande -''Dark Necessities'' by Red Hot Chili Peppers -''Darlin’ Don’t Go'' by Sundance Head -''Death of a Bachelor'' by Panic! At the Disco -''Dejà Vu'' by J. Cole -''Dejà Vu'' by Post Malone ft. Justin Bieber -''Dessert'' by Dawin -''Dibs'' by Kelsea Ballerini -''Die A Happy Man'' by Nelly -''Die A Happy Man'' by Thomas Rhett -''Die For You'' by The Weeknd -''Different For Girls'' by Dierks Bentley ft. Elle King -''Digit'' by Young Thug -''Dirt Boots'' by Jon Pardi -''Dirty Laundry'' by Carrie Underwood -''Distraction'' by Kehlani -''Do You Mind'' by DJ Khaled ft. Nicki Minaj, Chris Brown and August Alsina -''Don’t'' by Bryson Tiller -''Don’t Hurt Yourself'' by Beyoncé ft. Jack White -''Don’t Let Me Down'' by The Chainsmokers ft. Daya -''Don’t Touch My Hair'' by Solange ft. Sampha -''Don’t Wanna Know'' by Maroon 5 ft. Kendrick Lamar ''-Down in the DM'' by Yo Gotti -''Down That Road'' by Alisan Porter -''Downtown'' by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Eric Nally, Melle Mel, Kool Moe Dee and Grandmaster Caz -''Drag Me Down'' by One Direction -''Drunk On Your Love'' by Brett Eldredge -''DUELE EL CORAZON'' by Enrique Iglesias ft. Wisin -''Emperor’s New Clothes'' by Panic! At the Disco -''Every Breath You Take'' by Hannah Huston -''Everybody Dies'' by J. Cole -''Ex’s & Oh’s'' by Elle King -''Exchange'' by Bryson Tiller -''Fade'' by Kanye West -''Faded'' by Alan Walker -''Faithful'' by Drake ft. Pimp C & dvsn -''Fake Love'' by Drake -''False Alarm'' by The Weeknd -''False Prophets'' by J. Cole -''Famous'' by Kanye West -''Fast Car'' by Jonas Blue ft. Dakota -''Father Stretch My Hands (Pt. 1)'' by Kanye West -''Feedback'' by Kanye West -''Feel No Ways'' by Drake -''Fire & Desire'' by Drake -''Fix'' by Chris Lane -''Flexicution'' by Logic -''Fly S**t Only'' by Future -''FML'' by Kanye West -''Focus'' by Ariana Grande -''Foldin’ Clothes'' by J. Cole -''For Free'' by DJ Khaled ft. Drake -''For Whom The Bell Tolls'' by J. Cole -''Forever Country'' by Artists of Then, Now and Forever -''Formation'' by Beyoncé -''Forward'' by Beyoncé ft. James Blake -''Freedom'' by Beyoncé ft. Kendrick Lamar -''Fresh Eyes'' by Andy Grammer -''From the Ground Up'' by Dan + Shay -''Froze'' by Meek Mill ft. Lil Uzi Vert and Nicki Minaj -''Gangsta'' by Kehlani -''Get Ugly'' by Jason Derulo -''Ginza'' by J Balvin -''Girls Talk Boys'' by 5 Seconds Of Summer -''Go Ahead and Break My Heart'' by Blake Shelton ft. Gwen Stefani -''Go Flex'' by Post Malone -''God Only Knows'' by Jordan Smith and Adam Levine -''Gol by Kiiara'' -''Gonna'' by Blake Shelton -''Gonna Know We Were Here'' by Jason Aldean -''Good For You'' by Selena Gomez ft. A$AP Rocky -''Good To Be Alive (Hallelujah)'' by Andy Grammer -''Goosebumps'' by Travis $cott ft. Kendrick Lamar -''Gotta Lotta'' by 2 Chainz ft. Lil Wayne -''Grammys'' by Drake ft. Future -''Grass Ain’t Greener'' by Chris Brown -''Greenlight'' by Pitbull ft. Flo Rida & LunchMoney Lewis -''Hallelujah'' by Leonard Cohen -''Hallelujah'' by Lindsey Stirling -''Hallelujah'' by Pentatonix -''HandClap'' by Fitz and The Tantrums -''Hands to Myself'' by Selena Gomez -''Hasta el Amanecer'' by Nicky Jam -''Head Over Boots'' by Jon Pardi -''Heartbeat'' by Carrie Underwood -''Hetahens'' by twenty one pilots -''Hello'' by Adele -''Hello Friday'' by Flo Rida ft. Jason Derulo -''Here'' by Alessia Cara -''Hide Away'' by Daya -''History'' by One Direction -''Hit or Miss'' by Jacob Sartorius -''Hit The Quan'' by iLoveMemphis -''Hold Up'' by Beyoncé -''Hollow'' by Tori Kelly -''Holy Key'' by DJ Khaled ft. Big Sean, Kendrick Lamar and Betty Wright -''Home'' by gnash ft. Johnny Yukon -''Home Alone Tonight'' by Luke Bryan ft. Karen Fairchild -''Hotline Bling'' by Drake -''How Far I’ll Go'' by Alessia Cara -''How Far I’ll Go'' by Auli’I Cravalho -''How I’ll Always Be'' by Tim McGraw -''Humble and Kind'' by Tim McGraw -''Huntin’, Fishin’ and Lovin’ Every Day'' by Luke Bryan -''Hymn For the Weekend'' by Coldplay -''Hype'' by Drake -''I Don’t Wanna Live Forever'' by ZAYN & Taylor Swift -''I Feel It Coming'' by The Weeknd ft. Daft Punk -''I Got The Boy'' by Jana Kramer -''I Got the Keys'' by DJ Khaled ft. Jay Z & Future -''i hate u i love you'' by gnash ft. Olivia O’Brien -''I Know Somebody'' by LoCash -''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' by Shawn Mendes & Camilla Cabello -''I Like The Sound of That'' by Rascal Flatts -''I Love This Life'' by LoCash -''I Met a Girl'' by William Michael Morgan -''I Took a Pill in Ibiza'' by Mike Posner -''I Would Die For You'' by Prince and the Revolution -''I’ll Show You'' by Justin Bieber -''I’m Sorry'' by Adam Wakefield -''If It Ain’t Love'' by Jason Derulo -''Immortal'' by J. Cole -''In the Name of Love'' by Martin Garrix ft. Bebe Rexha -''In the Night'' by The Weeknd -''Infinite'' by Eminem -''Into You'' by Ariana Grande -''Irresistible'' by Fall Out Boy -''It’s You'' by ZAYN -''It Don’t Hurt Like It Used To'' by Billy Currington -''Ivy'' by Frank Oceam -''Jam'' by Kevin Gates ft. Trey Songz, Ty Dolla $ign and Jamie Foxx -''Jimmy Choo'' by Fetty Wap -''Jingle Bell Rock'' by Bobby Hels -''Jugg'' by Fetty Wap ft. Monty -''Juju on Dat Beat (TZ Anthem)'' by Zayion McCall ft. Zay Hilfigerrr -''Jumpman'' by Drake & Future -''Just Like Fire'' by P!nk -''Just Hold On'' by Steve Aoki and Louis Tomlinson -''Keep The Family Close'' by Drake -''Key to The Streets'' by YFN Lucci ft. Migos & Trouble -''Kill a World'' by Eric Church ft. Rhiannon Giddens -''Kill ‘Em With Kindness'' by Selena Gomez -''Kids'' by OneRepublic -''Kiss'' by Prince & The Revolution -''Kiss it Better'' by Rihanna -''La Bicicleta'' by Carlos Vives -''Law'' by Yo Gotti ft. E-40 -''Lazarus'' by David Bowie -''Lay It All On Me'' by Rudimental ft. Ed Sheeran -''Lean & Dabb'' by iLoveMemphis -''Lean On'' by Major Lazer, DJ Snake & M0 -''Let It Go'' by James Bay -''Let Me Love You'' by Ariana Grande ft. Lil Wayne -''Let Me Love You'' by DJ Snake ft. Justin Bieber -''Let’s Go Crazy'' by Prince & The Revolution -''LIFTED'' by CL -''Light It Up'' by Major Lazer ft. Nyla & Fuse ODG -''Lights Come On'' by Jason Aldean -''LIKE I WOULD'' by ZAYN -''Like I’m Gonna Lose You'' by Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend -''Liquor'' by Chris Brown -''Little Bit Of You'' by Chase Bryant -''Little More (Royalty)'' by Chris Brown -''Little Red Corvette'' by Prince -''Litty'' by Meek Mill ft. Tory Lanez -''Locked Away'' by R. City ft. Adam Levine -''Lockjaw'' by French Montana ft. Kodak Black -''Look Alive'' by Rae Sremmurd -''Look at My Dab'' by Migos -''Lonesome, Broken and Blue'' by Adam Wakefield -''Lost Boy'' by Ruth B -''Love Drought'' by Beyoncé -''Love Make The World Go Round'' by Jennifer Lopez and Lin-Manuel Miranda -''Love Me Now'' by John Legend -''Love on the Brain'' by Rihanna -''Love on the Weekend'' by John Mayer -''Love To Lay'' by The Weeknd -''Love Yourself'' by Justin Bieber -''Low Life'' by Future ft. The Weeknd -''Lush Life'' by Zara Larsson -''Luv'' by Tory Lanez -''M.I.L.F.$ by Fergie -''Make Me… by Britney Spears ft. G-Eazy -''Make Me Cry'' by Noah Cyrus ft. Labyrinth -''Make Me Like You'' by Gwen Stefani -''Make You Miss Me'' by Sam Hunt -''Mama Said'' by Lukas Graham -''Mary Did You Know?'' By Jordan Smith -''May We All'' by Florida Georgia Line ft. Tim McGraw -''Me and Your Mama'' by Childish Gambino -''Me, Myself and I'' by Bebe Rexha ft. G-Eazy -''Mercy'' by Shawn Mendes -''Messin’ Around'' by Pitbull ft. Enrique Iglesias -''Middle'' by DJ Snake ft. Bipolar Sunshine -''Middle of a Memory'' by Cole Swindell -''Might Be'' by Luke Nasty -''Might Not'' by Belly ft. The Weeknd -''Million Reasons'' by Lady GaGa -''Mind Reader'' by Dustin Lynch -''Moolah'' by Young Greatness -''Money Longer'' by Lil Uzi Vert -''Move'' by Luke Bryan -''Mr. Misunderstood'' by Eric Church -''My Boo'' by Ghost Town DJ’s -''My Church'' by Maren Morris -''My House'' by Flo Rida -''My PYT'' by Wale -''My S**t'' by A Boogie With Da Hoodie -''My Way'' by Calvin Harris -''Needed Me'' by Rihanna -''Neighbors'' by J. Cole -''Never Be Like You'' by Fiume ft. Kai -''Never Forget You'' by Zara Larsson ft. MNEK -''New Americana'' by Halsey -''New Level'' by A$AP Ferg ft. Future -''New Romantics'' by Taylor Swift -''Night’s on Fire'' by David Nail -''Nights'' by Frank Ocean -''Nikes'' by Frank Ocean -''NO'' by Meghan Trainor -''No Heart'' by 21 Savage & Metro Boomin’ -''No Limit'' by Usher ft. Young Thug -''No Money'' by Galantis -''No Problem'' by Chance the Rapper ft. Lil Wayne & 2 Chainz -''No Role Modelz'' by J. Cole -''No Shopping'' by French Montana ft. Drake -''Nobody To Blame'' by Chris Stapleton -''Noise'' by Kenny Chesney -''Nothin’ Like You'' by Dan + Shay -''Nothing is Promised'' by Mike WiLL Made-it ft. Rihanna -''Nothing Without You'' by The Weeknd -''Offended'' by Meek Mill ft. Young Thug and 21 Savage -''On My Mind'' by Ellie Goulding -''On the Regular'' by Meek Mill -''One Call Away'' by Charlie Puth -''One Dance'' by Drake ft. WizKid & Kyla -''ooouuu'' by Young M.a. -''Ophelia'' by The Lumineers -''Ordinary Life'' by The Weeknd -''oui'' by Jeremih -''Out of the Woods'' by Taylor Swift -''P****'' by Gucci Mane ft. Kanye West -''Panda'' by Desiigner -''Parachute'' by Chris Stapleton -''Party Monster'' by The Weeknd -''Perfect'' by One Direction -''Perfect Illusion'' by Lady GaGa -''Peter Pan'' by Kelsea Ballerini -''Pick Up the Phone'' by Young Thug ft, Travis $cott ft.Quavo -''Piece By Piece'' by Kelly Clarkson -''Pillowtalk'' by ZAYN -''Pink + White'' by Frank Ocean -''Play No Games'' by Big Sean ft. Chris Brown and Ty Dolla $ign -''Play That Song'' by Train -''Pop Style'' by Drake ft. The Throne -''PPAP (Pen Pineapple Apple Pen)'' by Piko Taro -''Pray You Catch Me'' by Beyoncé -''Promise'' by Kid Ink ft. Fetty Wap -''Pt. 2'' by Kanye West -''Purple Lamborghini'' by Skrillex & Rick Ross -''Purple Rain'' by Prince & The Evolution -''Purpose'' by Justin Bieber -''Rasperry Beret'' by Prince and the Revolution -''Real Friends'' by Kanye West -''Really Really'' by Kevin Gates -''Record Year'' by Eric Church -''Redbone'' by Childish Gambino -''Redemption'' by Drake -''Reminder'' by The Weeknd -''RGF Island'' by Fetty Wap -''Ride'' by twenty one pilots -''Right Hand'' by Drake -''Rise'' by Katy Perry -''Rock On'' by Tucker Beathard -''Rockabye'' by Clean Bandit ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie -''Rockin’'' by The Weeknd -''Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree'' by Brenda Lee -''Roses by The Chainsmokers ft. ROZES -''Same Old Love by Selena Gomez -''Sandcastles'' by Beyoncé -''Saved'' by Ty Dolla $ign ft. E-40 -''Say It'' by Fiume ft. Tove Lo -''Say It'' by Tory Lanez -''Say You Won’t Let Go'' by James Arthur -''Scars to Your Beautiful'' by Alessia Cara -''Secrets'' by The Weeknd -''See You Again'' by Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth -''Selfish'' by PnB Rock -''Send My Love (To Your New Lover)'' by Adele -''Setting Fires'' by The Chainsmokers ft. XYLO -''Setting the World on Fire'' by Kneny Chesney ft. P!nk -''Sex With Me'' by Rihanna -''She’s Got a Way With Words'' by Blak Shelton -''She’s Mine (Part 1)'' by J. Cole -''She’s Mine (Part 2)'' by J. Cole -''Shout Out To My Ex'' by Little Mix -''Side To Side'' by Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj -''Sidewalks'' by The Weeknd ft. Kendrick Lamar -''Sit Still, Look Pretty'' by Daya -''Six Feet Under'' by The Weeknd -''Sleep Without You'' by Brett Young -''Slumber Party'' by Britney Spears ft. Tinashe -''Smoke Break'' by Carrie Underwood -''Snapback'' by Old Dominion -''Sneakin’'' by Drake ft. 21 Savage -''Solo'' by Frank Ocean -''Somebody To Love'' by Jordan Smith -''Something in the Way You Move'' by Ellie Goulding -''Something New'' by Zendaya ft. Chris Brown -''Somewhere on a Beach'' by Dierks Bentley -''Song for Another Time'' by Old Dominion -''Sorry'' by Beyoncé -''Sorry'' by Justin Bieber -''Sorry Not Sorry'' by Bryson Tiller -''Space Oddity'' by David Bowie -''Stand By You'' by Rachel Platten -''Star of the Show'' by Thomas Rhett -''Starboy'' by The Weeknd ft. Daft Punk -''Stargirl (Interlude)'' by The Weeknd ft. Lana Del Rey -''Starving'' by Hailee Steinfeld & Grey ft. Zedd -''Stay a Little Longer'' by Brothers Osborne -''Stick Talk'' by Future -''Still Here'' by Drake -''Stitches'' by Shawn Mendes -''Stressed Out'' by twenty-one pilots -''Strip It Down'' by Luke Bryan -''Sucker For Pain'' by Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons with Logic, Ty Dolla $ign & X Ambassadors -''Sugar'' by Robin Schulz ft. Francesco Yates -''Summer Sixteen'' by Drake -''Sweatshirt'' by Jacob Sartorius -''T-Shirt'' by Thomas Rhett -''Team'' by Iggy Azalea -''Tennessee Whiskey'' by Chris Stapleton -''That Don’t Sound Like You'' by Lee Bryce -''That Part'' by ScHoolboy Q ft. Kanye West -''That’s My Girl'' by Fifth Harmony -''That’s What I Like'' by Bruno Mars -''The Christmas Song (Merry Christmas To You)'' by Nat King Cole -''The Difference'' by Meek Mill ft. Quavo -''The Feeling'' by Justin Bieber ft. Halsey -''The Fighter'' by Keith Urban ft. Carrie Underwood -''The Fix'' by Nelly ft. Jeremih -''The Greatest'' by Sia ft. Kendrick Lamar -''The Hills'' by The Weeknd -''The Sound of Silence'' by Disturbed -''Think of You'' by Chris Young Duet ft. Cassadee Pope -''This Girl'' by Kungs vs Cookin’ On 3 Burners -''This is What You Came For'' by Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna -''This Town'' by Niall Horan -''Till It Happens To You'' by Lady GaGa -''Tiimmy Turner'' by Desiigner -''Today'' by Brad Paisley -''Too Good'' by Drake ft. Rihanna -''Too Much Sauce'' by DJ ESCO ft. Future & Lil Uzi Vert -''Toothbrush'' by DNCE -''Top of the World'' by Tim McGraw -''Trap Queen'' by Fetty Wap -''Treat You Better'' by Shawn Mendes -''True Colours'' by The Weeknd -''True Colours'' by Zedd & Kesha -''Try Everything'' by Shakira -''Two Birds, One Stone'' by Drake -''U With Me?'' By Drake -''Uber Everywhere'' by MadeinTYO -''Ultralight Beam'' by Kanye West -''Under Pressure'' by Queen ft. David Bowie -''Unsteady'' by X Ambassadors -''Untitled 02 I 06.23.2014'' by Kendrick Lamar -''Untitled 07 I 2014-2016'' by Kendrick Lamar -''Uptown Funk'' by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars -''Used To Love You'' by Gwen Stefani -''Used To This'' by Future ft. Drake -''Versace on the Floor'' by Bruno Mars -''Vice'' by Miranda Lambert -''Victorious'' by Panic! At the Disco -''Views'' by Drake -''Ville Mentality'' by J. Cole -''Wake Up'' by Fetty Wap -''Walking on a Dream'' by Empire of the Sun -''Wanna Be That Song'' by Brett Eldredge -''Wasted Time'' by Keith Urban -''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' by Silentò -''Watch Out'' by 2 Chainz -''Water Under The Bridge'' by Adele -''Waves'' by Kanye West -''We Don’t Talk Anymore'' by Charlie Puth ft. Selena Gomez -''We Know The Way'' by Opetaia Foa’i & Lin-Manuel Miranda -''We The People'' by A Tribe Called Quest -''We Went'' by R***y Houser -''Weston Road Flows'' by Drake -''What Do You Mean?'' by Justin Bieber -''What The World Needs Now is Love'' by Broadway for Orlando (Various Artists) -''What They Want'' by Russ -''What U Mean (Aye, Aye, Aye)'' by Dae Dae -''When Doves Cry'' by Prince -''When We Were Young'' by Adele -''Where Are U Now?'' By Skrillex & Diplo ft. Justin Bieber -''Where Ya At'' by Future ft. Drake -''Wherever I Go'' by OneRepublic -''Whisper'' by Chase Rice -''White Iverson'' by Post Malone -''Why You Always Hatin’?'' by YG ft. Drake & Kamaiyah -''Wild Things'' by Alessia Cara -''Wildest Dreams'' by Taylor Swift -''Wicked'' by The Future -''Wishing'' by DJ Drama ft. Chris Brown, Skeme & Lyquin -''With Them'' by Young Thug -''With You'' by Drake ft. PARTYNEXTDOOR -''Work'' by Rihanna ft. Drake -''Work From Home'' by Fifth Harmony ft. Ty Dolla $ign -''WTF (Where They From?)'' by Missy Elliot ft. Pharrel Williams -''Wyclef Jean'' by Young Thug -''X'' by 21 Savage & Metro Boomin’ ft. Drake -''You & Me'' by Marc E. Bassy ft. G-Eazy -''You Don’t Own Me'' by Grace ft. G-Eazy -''You Look Like I Need a Drink'' by Justin Moore -''You Should Be Here'' by Cole Swindell -''You Was Right'' by Lil Uzi Vert -''You’re Welcome'' by Dwayne Johnson -''Youth'' by Troye Sivan -''Zero'' by Chris Brown Category:Blog posts